happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me The Last Dance Chapter 11
As I stood there, gawking at Disco Bear's house, he answered my question on he could afford it. "I had made the money before the curse, selling music I made. Mostly in France where that kind of music is already real popular there. Though, I'm sure it will catch on here, just give it about twenty years or so." "I never knew that." I admitted though it made sense, so that's where all his music comes from, he recorded it himself. "Unfortunately I can't sell anymore though, with the whole: being dead to the rest of the world thing. So, there's no new income coming in besides the normal ration but there was already enough to have all this." "But, if that's all true, why do you still have to work under Lumpy?" "The same reason you do, even though this stuff was bought before his rule, Lumpy could still claim it if he really wanted to. It's not fair but nothing in this town is and there's nothing we can do about it." "Right, no limit to the tyrant's rule," I sighed, remembering my talk with Petunia about it just yesterday and regretting saying that maybe things are better with Lumpy in charge. I tried to think of something else to talk about. "What else do you have?" "I have a hot tub," he stated, "Here, follow me." I did following him to a fancy looking room with a hot tub in the middle. "Wow, this is amazing," I said, coming over to it. "Does it work." "Yes it does. You just need to be careful with it, you don't want to be boiled alive." He warned, coming over and turning the hot tub on which activated multiple jets. "Do you want to try it out?" I hesitated a bit from his little morbid warning but I knew I was in just as much danger just standing here so I agreed, getting into the water which was already starting to get to a soothing temperature. "Wow, I wish I could have something like this at home." "I really like it, too. Give me a second, I'm going to go get changed." He said before leaving the room. I guess he doesn't want to get his clothes all wet, something I don't really understand but I don't really understand clothes in the first place. Soon he came back wearing just a leopard swimsuit, something I saw him wearing from a distance in a swim race but never up close. I said what exactly was going through my head at that moment. "Wow, and here I was thinking you could never get any sexier." Disco Bear got a little bit red as he got into the hot tub himself. "I didn't expect that kind of reaction. You really mean it?" "Of course I mean it. I mean anything I say to you in private." "Right, in private," he repeated, settling in. "You know, since I found out, I've wondered why you choose me. I mean, I like to imagine there's plenty to love but in such a male dominated town, you could have basically anyone you wanted. So why me?" "To be perfectly honest, I've been with many guys in this town, I've overheard some friends call me a slut because of it. Friends say that I'm a damsel in distress. Friends say I'm too fat. Friends say I'm too nice or care too much about the environment but you, you never saw any of my flaws. You're the only one. Even my closest friends are out to change me." "Really? Even Petunia?" "Even Petunia, as well evidenced by every time she tried to drag me to the gym. And that's not all either." I sighed think back to everything she's ever said. "Mostly that I care too much about the environment which simply isn't possible." "I don't think that's possible either, you just get very passionate, that's actually one of the big things I like about you, you have a lot of passion. No one ever changes your mind." "No one ever said that about me before." "Well, it's true. I mean everything I say about you too. In private and in public." "I never should have doubted that." "It's okay, the reason you did makes sense. And even in public, you never got too bad with me, the worst you'd ever do is roll your eyes. Definitely much better than Petunia." "Well, now you know why that is. Actually, another reason I choose you is similar to yours in that I love your persistence. No matter how many times Petunia and I pushed you away, you always came back. Petunia hates it but I can admire that." "Yeah… about that..." He shifted a bit in place. "Are you sure you want me to keep hitting on her?" "I know. I don't really like it either but it's really the only way this can be kept a secret. When she visited me in jail she brought that up and I just said that you must be busy but that excuse will only work for so long." "I see." He sighed, standing up. "We should probably get out now." I got up, looking over at the clock in the room and was shocked to see what it read. "Oh shot, is that time. I need to get going, Petunia talked Lumpy into letting us run a lemonade stand again and I promised I'd be there this morning." "I'll see you tomorrow then?" "Yes, I'll come find you first thing tomorrow morning," I promised, getting out of the hot tub and heading for the door. "You could come see us before then though." I offered. "I might take you up on that. Goodbye, Giggles." He called as I made it to the door. I did smile a bit releasing, "Goodbye, Disco Bear." With that, I headed out the front door, checking around to make sure no one sees me leaving his house. There was no one so I headed down hoping it would stay that way. Luck just happened to be on my side as I turned and started my walk for the spot we always set our stand at. ---- When I got there, Petunia was already there just finishing setting up the stand. "Sorry, I'm late, I overslept," I apologize, rubbing the sleep I hadn't actually had from my eyes. "It's alright," Petunia said, putting up the sign. "Could you help me with the sign though, I don't want a repeat of the first time we did this." "Of course," I said, going over and helping her with the sign, certainly not wanting a repeat of that day either. "So, I cut the lemons and you juice again?" I asked looking over at the basket of whole lemons. "Are you sure using a knife is the best idea for you?" Petunia asked. "You've been so distracted recently." I hadn't really thought about it that way but now that she brought it up, I could think of more than a few examples of what she must be talking about. "I'll be fine with the knife. I'll be careful." She clearly seemed hesitant to agree but did. "Well, alright but I'm keeping an eye on you." "That's fair enough," I agreed, grabbing the knife and a lemon, already feeling the pressure. I grabbed the knife and a lemon, made sure that my fingers were out of the way, I successfully cut the lemon in half without spilling any blood. Petunia smiled and nodded a bit, grabbing one of the halves and juicing them. I found it was actually easier to keep cutting the lemons when she wasn't just sitting there watching. ---- For a few hours, things were going well, there was no injuries to either of us, the stand stayed together and we sold a lot of lemonade. I already knew the money wasn't ours to keep but it was still more fun when we actually sell the lemonade then just sitting there and drinking it. We'd never sell as much though as that one time Lifty and Shifty ended up stealing the profits which I suppose it should have been expected at that point. There was no one robbing us that day though, it was turning into one of the days that you can forget how terrible things really are in this town. I had almost forgot that I told Disco Bear he could show up until a disco ball suddenly dropped down from our sign, causing Petunia to groan in obvious annoyance and tried to focus on her juicing. "I guess I should have known it was too good to last." I didn't say anything as Disco Bear made his way to our stand with his trademark flirty smile. "Well, hello, ladies." Despite his composure, I could tell he felt uncomfortable and could only hope that Petunia couldn't tell as well. "Go away, Disco Bear," Petunia snapped without looking up from her work. "Oh feisty, no need to be like that. I'm just looking for a way to cool down around two hot ladies." I knew it was my fault. He's just doing what I literally asked him to do but that didn't make it much easier to stand here and just watch him flirt with another girl. I know. I know. I can't complain about it for numerous reasons but it's still hard. Petunia was even harsher about it then I already expected her to be. "Then why don't you go jump in a river." Before anyone had the chance to say anything more to that note, I was meet with a sharp, vaguely familiar pain and looked down to see my finger tip laying on the table, the blood dripping from the knife in my other hand leaving no question of what happened. Category:Blog posts